The Price of Fear
by KEW2759
Summary: Jack and Jamie both love each other but are too afraid to admit it for fear of rejection. This fear causes a rift to appear between them, with Jamie ignoring Jack. However, with Pitch's regaining his power and his revenge growing ever closer, will Jack be able to keep Jamie safe ? Or will Pitch get Jamie first, destroying Jacks happiness in the process? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Authors Note: **This is my first ever Fan Fiction, and story really, so please don't be too harsh I would absolutely LOVE it if you took the time to review and tell me if you loved it and what you loved about it, or even if you thought it was ok but could use some improvement and say what sort of thing I could do to get better and I'll try to bear that in mind when writing future chapters. And I'd just like to say thank you for clicking on my story, even if it was an accident and you were after the one below or above it. In this fic Jamie is 16, I've based it 6 years later as I think Jamie was around 10 in the film and Jack 17.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own none of the characters used in this story (in this chapter at least :P) I also don't own the rights to the Rise of the Guardians film as, if I did, there would definitely be a sequel where Jamie is older and he becomes a couple with Jack! But I don't. Therefore you'll have to make do with this story version :D Enjoy!

* * *

Jack can't stop the small giggle that escapes from his lips as he watches his best friend, and first believer, as he scans the area, snowball in hand, looking for Jack get his revenge. Jamie, hearing the laugh, spins around in time to get hit in the face with a snowball. Jack swings upside down on the branch he's hanging on to, laughter bubbling out of his throat.

Jamie blindly throws his snowball, hoping that it'll hit Jack, but, as he's still blind due to half of Jacks previous snowball still being in his eyes, he misses. Completely. Jack responds with laughter and, as Jamie clears the snow from his face, he has his signature cheeky grin on his face. The same cheeky grin that first caused him to fall in love with his best friend/guardian. The one that reveals most of his teeth,

As Jack swings down of the branch Jamie quickly prepares and launches a snowball. It hit's Jack square in the chest causing Jamie to parade around in triumph after hitting the guardian for the first time that day.

Jack just laughs and shakes his head, causing snowflakes to fall out of his snow-white hair. As he watches Jamie in his triumph, he feels his heart grow lighter as he sees the happiness in his friends chocolate-brown eyes, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. "Having fun yet?" Jack asks. To which Jamie replies with yet another snowball. This time hitting the surprised Jack square on the nose. "That's it!" exclaims the grinning snow spirit as he begins to run to the side, launching perfectly formed snowball after snowball. Each of which finds their target.

After getting hit with 17 snowballs in quick succession, the brown-haired teen collapses on the ground laughing.

Jack slowly walks up to him, 1 last snowball hidden in his hand, but stops as he sees Jamie's face. His brown eyes full of joy and trust in the azure eyed guardian, and, as he looks into his eyes, Jack is reminded of why he first fell in love with the teen. Sure their relationship had started out purely as friends but, in the six years that Jack has known him, he's watched the boy grow and experience a whole new side of life with his new friend. And as, they grew closer and closer throughout the years, he'd felt his feelings growing stronger and stronger.

At first he'd not realised, just passing it off as the feelings one has for close friends, after all, he hadn't exactly had a lot of experience in having friends, or a crush, in the last 300 odd years. Due to the fact that he was invisible and all. He finally realised the extent of his feelings when he arrived just as Jamie was getting out of the shower and found himself unable to keep his eyes off of the teen as he got dressed, watching from his usual place on the windowsill as the boy had covered up that sun-kissed skin of his until his 5 ft 10-inch frame was completely covered, much to his disappointment.

However, he couldn't let the boy off that easily and promptly dropped the last snowball on his face, much of it going into the startled teens mouth. This caused him to splutter and cough whilst cursing Jack. Something along the lines of "What the hell was that for you big idiot". Obviously he came up with many, much more colourful curses, but they don't bear dwelling on.

After laughing at the indignant expression on Jamie's face, and at all the colourful ways he found of insulting him, for a good five minutes, Jack helps the red-faced boy up.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin a perfectly good moment?" demanded Jamie. Jack just shrugs nonchalantly in reply and states, "I thought you liked snow", innocently staring at the teen, who just looks at him and shakes his head in exasperation. Cursing the fact that he just couldn't stay mad at his pale skinned crush for very long.

"How much longer can you stay for?" he inquires. "I probably should leave in about an hour. If I don't, North'll have my hide." The brown-haired teen was unable to suppress his frown, "But you've only been here for two hours! And it's been ages since your last visit!". This brings a smile to Jacks lips and he lean in close and asks, teasingly, "Aw, did you miss me?". Jamie is only able to blush, muttering "Of course I did, you're my best friend after all."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in two days, three tops," Jack says, smiling down at the slightly shorter teen. "You promise?" Jamie asks, unable to keep the doubt out of his voice. Jack can only think of one way to answer this question and cheer his best friend up, "Would I ever lie to you?", "I suppose not," Jamie begrudgingly agrees looking down at the floor, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Now then. What should we do now?" Jack asks, "I seem to remember making a promise about taking you ice skating."

Jamie immediately perks up, looking at Jack with a newfound excitement. "Can we really go ice skating?", "I don't see why not. Unless you've changed your mind." Jamie panics, fearing that Jack will retract the offer and exclaims "No!" looking relieved as Jack gives him a cheeky grin. Making him immediately realise that Jack was teasing him. He playfully punches the spirit on the arm and mumbles, "I just wasn't sure if you had time to go ice skating." Jack just smiles and says, "Since when have I ever cared about meeting deadlines anyway?" Jamie grins in reply.

Jack offers his hand out to Jamie, who takes it with suspicion, wondering if Jack has some trick up his sleeve. However, Jack only pulls him in closer, wrapping an arm around his torso, causing the boy to blush, before shooting up into the air, taking the red-faced teen with him.

Jack laughs with delight as the warm body wrapped in his arms tenses, gloved hands grip his arm in fright. "What have I said about just suddenly flying whilst you're carrying me?" Jamie screeches at Jack, terror clear in his eyes. "I know, I know. It's not polite and it always scares you. But it's so fun to see how you react. It's never the same," Jack explains. The only reply he gets is a sigh of exasperation at his sadistic nature. Then "I thought you are supposed to protect the children NOT scare them to death. Wasn't it Pitch's job to give us nightmares?"

Jack gasps in response, feeling a tightening in his chest at the thought of giving Jamie nightmares, "How dare you accuse me of giving nightmares to children! I teach children how to have fun and enjoy the little things. I'm nothing like Pitch. All he cared about was ruling the world."

At this point they were about 800 ft off the ground, and Jamie was trying his hardest not to look down as Jack takes him across Burgess, flying over familiar landmarks, such as the new shiny shopping mall that was built the previous year. Jacks arms were tight around his chest at this point, holding him tightly to Jacks cold body. He begins to relax and enjoy the flight through the sky with his crush, wondering what it would be like to do this at night, and maybe do certain other things afterwards.

Jack looks down at the relaxed teen, unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face at how peaceful the teen looks. His eyes wide as he takes in the sight before him. One that few, if any, humans have ever experienced in this way. He sighs, gripping Jamie slightly tighter as he takes them slightly higher. It wouldn't do to get spotted now, would it. After all, they'd only see Jamie floating through the air. However, as he looks down, a thought passes through his mind. A cruel, evil and scary thing. He'd almost talked himself out of it, but then thought about how tightly Jamie would hold on to him afterwards. That decided it. No matter how mean, he had to do it.

Jack slowly began to loosen his hold on the boy in his arms, not enough for him to notice, distracted as he is, but enough to cause him to drop slightly lower. He bites his lip in concentration, moving his arms slightly faster, hoping the teen doesn't notice just yet. And, as the boy drops lower and lower, almost slipping from his arms, he finally breaks out of his day-dream about all of the things he wants Jack to do to him. He lets out a small squeal of fear as he realises how close he is to falling. He looks up at Jack, his eyes wide and filled with terror. His hands, gripping Jacks arms, determined not to fall. He then lets out a shrill scream as Jack finally drops him.

At first Jamie seems to float in the air where Jack dropped him. But then gravity takes effect. As Jamie falls, screaming through the air, he curses Jack in his mind. Wondering if he'd finally gotten tired of him and decided to kill him instead of just abandoning him. It'd probably be less painful anyway. Then again, at least he'll won't feel any pain. His body'll probably splatter, but he hopes his parents will still be able to recognise him.

As these thoughts are passing through his mind, he sees the ground, covered in a blanket of snow, approaching fast. And, just as he reaches the top of the nearby houses, he feels Jacks arms wrap round him again, pulling him back up into he air. Jamie's screaming is cut off abruptly as Jack places his hand over his mouth. Jamie bites down on Jacks hand but he refuses to move his hand, just clenching his teeth and taking the pain, until the teen has calmed down. By the time Jamie's calm enough for Jack to remove his hand, they've reached their previous altitude and Jamie is, yet again, clinging on to Jack for dear life.

As they approach their destination, Jamie sees that it's the large pond/small lake where Jack says he became Jack Frost. Upon landing, he breaks away and turns to his guardian, smacking him in the face before repeatedly punching his chest.

Jack stands there stunned as Jamie hits him, his eyes full of anger and fear. "Why the hell would you do that?" he demands, emphasising every word with a particularly hard punch, his vision becoming blurry as tears begin to slip out, proceeding without waiting for Jacks reply, "I'm nervous as it is whilst flying. Especially on days when you're acting all sadistic like this. I hate it when you do this. You turn a perfectly happy moment into something far from happy. I just can't take it anymore. Especially with what's happening already. I don't want to be scared any more Jack. Please just, don't do that again."

The speech snaps Jack out of his stunned silence, "What do you mean? What's happening? What aren't u telling me?" Jamie looks up at Jack apprehensively, "Well, err,"

"Come on, out with it," Jack demands, his patience running thin as he sees Jamie searching for a way to avoid his questions.

"It's my parents," comes the whispered reply. "What about them?" Jack inquires, his pale blue eyes softening as he hears Jamie's tone of voice, his icy heart beginning to melt. "They've started fighting again." Jack feels his chest tighten, his anger clear in his voice, "Don't worry it'll get better." Then he it hits him, "Wait. What do you mean "again"?" the snow spirit asks, tight-lipped, the thought of Jamie's parents fighting once was bad enough. But to hear that it wasn't the first time just broke his heart. After all, he'd seen argumentative parents rip families apart on more than one occasion and he couldn't bear it if something similar were to happen to Jamie.

"Well, my parents used to argue a lot when we were younger. I don't think they could cope as my father couldn't seem to find a job that suited him and my mum was struggling to make ends meet. It stopped for a while but, I think they've started arguing about me." By this point Jack had guided Jamie over to a fallen, half buried tree and had sat him down.

"Why would they argue about you? You're perfectly fine aren't you?" the spirit asks, confused as to what problem the adults could have with his Jamie. No, just Jamie, he doesn't belong to him after all.

"I think they're getting worried, people have started saying how strange it is that I still have an "imaginary" friend. I think people have begun to notice that I spend most of my time talking to what appears to be empty space to them. After all, not everyone believes in the guardians." Jamie says all this in the mad rush of someone who's been deprived of any human contact and is trying to say everything that he has ever wanted to in the space of a minute. "It doesn't matter to me what other people think. But my parents, laughable though it may seem, they're all about projecting the "perfect family image"," At this point, his voice is filled with despair. Despair at wether or not his parents would just learn to accept this part of his life, or continue to press the importance of conforming to their ways.

"Tch, your parents are over reacting, I happen to have it on good authority that your mum still believed in the Tooth fairy until she was 18. That's 2 years older than you are right now!" Jack states, a frown on his face at the way Jamie had been treated by his hypocritical parents. Jamie just looks at Jack with surprise evident in his eyes; "Really?" he questions the guardian. To which he replies, obviously, "Of course, would I lie to you?" the question bringing a smile to the younger teens face tear streaked. A smile that, unfortunately, doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Jack gives Jamie a comforting hug, having seen this happen to so many families over the years, knowing the devastating effect it can have on people. Especially teenagers. As he draws the teen in closer, he can feel the tension that'd begun to gather leave his shoulders as he relaxes into his icy friend. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Jamie looks up, immediately getting trapped in Jack's blue eyes. Eyes full of concern and friendship. Or maybe something more. And, as he finds himself getting drawn into his eyes, he finds himself sneaking glances at pale blue lips, leaning forward with the intention of meeting those lips with his own red ones.

However, he hears a noise in the bushes that breaks him out of his trance and shoots up off of the fallen tree, his face bright red, and stammers, "Wwweren't we supposed to be ice skating?"

It takes Jack a minute to reply as he regains his balance, Jamie having knocked him back when he shot up. Hoping that Jamie didn't see the pain that momentarily flashed across his face, Jack replies "Yep we were, and are going to kiddo."

Jamie suddenly frowns, realisation dawning on his face, "How am I supposed to go ice skating with no ice skates," he questions the smiling teen, a look of puzzlement on his face.

Jack freezes for a moment, only one thought passing through his mind, _"That expression is too cute to be true." _Then the moment passes and he replies by tapping the side of his nose and telling the teen to sit back down and hold out his feet.

Jamie does as requested, his puzzled look disappearing as Jack drags his staff in a line down the centre of his left shoe, a thin blade of ice appearing where his staff passes over. "That's amazing," Jamie gasps, his eyes lighting up in delight. Jack then repeats the process with the other shoe

Jack grins and pulls an unsteady Jamie to his feet guiding him to the centre of the pond where he'd first emerged as Jack Frost. He pulls the smiling teen in a large circle around the edge of the pond, helping him keep his balance until he becomes steady enough to skate on his own. At this point, he starts to skate himself, blades of ice just appearing on his feet.

The two continue to skate for the next hour, Jamie struggling to keep up with Jack who'd had 300 years to learn how to ice skate. And Jack sure knew how to skate. He literally skated circles around Jamie, laughing as Jamie struggled with a straight line. At first Jack refused to help him, saying that he needs to learn on his own as it's "important to be independent".

He does eventually give Jamie a few pointers, allowing him to do more that move in a straight line. After all,he'd only been skating for half an hour and he'd already crashed 10 times.

Their skating finishes when Jamie finally catches up to Jack and grabs his arm, causing them to both lose their balance in the process. They land in a heap on the ground, Jack straddling Jamie across his hips, laughing at his friends clumsiness. Jack just laughs louder as the brunette beneath him blushes a bright crimson. He stands up pulling Jamie up with him. They look around and see that the sun is just beginning to set on the horizon. Jack cringes as he realises how late it's gotten. _"North is so going to rip me a new one when I get back,"_ Jack thinks.

Jamie yawns, causing Jack to laugh and say "We'd better get you home before you collapse in exhaustion," whilst picking the teen up bridal style, causing the redness to spread to his ears.

"I'm not _that_ tired," the teen mutters, burying his face in Jack's sweatshirt, breathing in the scent of fresh freshly fallen snow and cold mountain streams that belongs solely to Jack.

"I can see your eyes drooping you know?," Jack replies, laughing at the indignant grunt that comes from the teen in his arms as he begins to ascend.

"Promise you won't drop me this time?" the brunette asks, the quiver of fear evident in his voice, causing Jacks chest to tighten up in guilt at his earlier joke, "Yeah I promise. I won't ever drop you ever again," he says, his voice laced with guilt. Jamie smiles into Jacks hoodie, happy at the spirits promise, whispering "Thank you," into the jumper, his words muffled and too quiet for the guardian to hear, his face a mask of contentment

Upon arriving at Jamie's house, Jack realises that the boy had fallen asleep on the journey back. So, as quietly and carefully as he can, he clambers through the window, being careful not to disturb Jamie. He then removes the boys outdoor clothes and gently places the teen in his bed, drawing the quilt tightly around him.

As he straightens up, he sees the happy look on the boys face as he dreams of happy times, the sudden urge to kiss the teen washing over him. He slowly leans down, being careful not to wake the boy, and softly kisses the boy on the forehead before turning around and climbing out the window, only briefly turning around to whisper, "I love you" to the sleeping boy, before flying off to North's workshop.

Jamie, having been awakened by the cold feel of Jacks lips, not sure what woke him up, he opens his eyes just as Jack flies off, unable to catch Jacks whispered "I love you," due to the spirit's quiet voice. He smiles, sleepily and whispers, "Goodbye Jack. Love you". Before rolling over and descending back into the depths of sleep, dreaming of a Jack that openly loves him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, black sand pours into a cave in the centre of Africa, the cave shrouded in shadows deeper than those of a moonless night. Deep in the cave resides the spirit that used to rule the world with fear and is remembered in the nightmares of those easily susceptible to his shadows. He remains in the cave, sending out his nightmares to bring fear to the children of the world as he has done for the last 6 years. He plots his revenge on the guardians and that last believer that had somehow turned the tide of the battle against him. Oh yes, he'll have his revenge. He's been living in that cave regaining his powers and will soon be more powerful than ever. Strong enough to get his revenge. Starting with that brown-haired, brown-haired brat that had been his downfall last time. And, as he guides his nightmares, he allows a single sentence to escape his black lips, a sentence that will forever haunt the little boy who had been passing nearby on his way home, "He will be mine!", followed by a chilling laugh that accuses the frozen boy to jerk into a run. He didn't stop running untill he got home. And even then he didn't talk for a week, he just sat in front of the fire, rocking back and forth, back and forth. Pure terror etched into his features. A terror that he will never forget.

* * *

**And scene :D**

**Author Note:** Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it so far :D I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible but I have to write it first and I have a feeling I'm going to regret not doing my Easter holiday homework over the next week. I know how much it used to annoy me when authors would ask for reviews before publishing the next chapter but I really would like to have at least one review before I upload the next chapter. If I don't then I'll upload it anyway when it's finished but I'd really love to get at least one review before I upload the next chapter so I know the time I spent doing this instead of my homework was well spent. Again, thank you for reading this far and I hope you have enjoyed my first attempt at writing. By the way this hasn't been beta'd so I hope you won't find too many mistakes and, if you do, know that I wrote a lot of this from midnight to about 3am one morning.


	2. Chapter 2- Jamies Dilemma

**Chapter 2- Jamie's Dilemma**

_**Authors Note: **__Hi! This is the second chapter of my, hopefully, amazing story __ At the same time as I'm uploading this I'll be uploading some changes I've made to chapter 1 (If you've just come from reading chapter one then it doesn't affect you). The changes aren't major and will make no real impact on the overall effect of the story but I would like it if those that read chapter 1 before I uploaded the changes went back and read it before continuing with this chapter so I know the time I spent making the changes was well spent. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! It really would encourage me to write whilst I still have the spare time before my exams. (P.S I've mentioned a couple of people at the bottom)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Rise of the Guardians, except one lonely DVD. After all, if I owned it there would definitely be a sequel where Jack and Jamie get it on!_

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Jamie sighs as he looks at the clock. It's five to three, nearly time for school to finish. The teacher's talking gibberish about something that they were apparently going to be tested on next Friday. But he just can't seem to muster enough energy to actually care about school at this moment in time. After all, in just a few short hours Jack will be here and they will, with any luck, go ice skating again. It was fun before. Just the two of them on the ice.

Just another 30 seconds to go until freedom. Jamie can't help but realise just how boring school is as he watches the clock slowly move ever closer to 3 o'clock. All it ever does is cram useless knowledge into your head. When is he ever going to need to know how to work out the angle x in a triangle using trigonometry. And don't get him started on literature, it's the worst, no one reads a book and analyses it in any detail whatsoever as they go along, and if they do then they have absolutely no life.

As these thoughts run through his head, 20 seconds pass. He nearly gives up on life then and there. The clock seemed to be slowing down just to annoy him, every second passing slower and slower. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, RING RING.

There's a cacophony of noise as students rush to pack their bags and get out as fast as they can. The teacher's shouting something about homework over the racket. But nearly no one pays him any attention. Jamie just quickly jots down the homework; he might consider doing it if he begins to feel better later.

Jamie slowly walks out of the classroom, not being in a rush to go anywhere as Jack won't be here for at least another two hours. He hears someone shouting his name and looks around in shock, wondering who on earth could want to talk to him. His chest hurts as he sees that it's Pippa. One of his old friends.

"Hey, Jamie. Do you want to go to the mall with us?" she asks a bright, hopeful smile on her face. Jamie just stands there for a moment, shocked into silence. He can't remember the last time Pippa and, he guessed, his old friends had wanted to hang out with him. He was going to say no, however, he figured that if he were to become more sociable and hang out with his old friends his parents might lighten up a little. Maybe they'll even say that he doesn't have to go see that psychiatrist anymore. He still doesn't understand why they make him see that damn man. He'd been going to see him every fortnight for the past four months and so far it hasn't made any difference whatsoever. He still can't reconnect with his old friends. But, then again, here Pippa is, offering to be friends again. Maybe it's a sign. Well, hopefully it is.

So he agrees and they leave the school building to meet up with, what he assumes to be, the old gang by the gates. Surprisingly, not one of them seems shocked to see him there. Almost like this has all been planned in advance. In fact, as they set off they seem to be pay special attention to him, including him in all their conversations. Even when the topic is something he has no interest in whatsoever. Asking him questions about trivial things, such as his opinion on the film The Hobbit, a good film, but way, way too long in his opinion. To how well he did on the last biology test. He can't help but realise how much the last few years seem like a dream. Just walking along with his friends, chatting about normal teenage stuff. It made him realise how much fun it was, and still is to just hang out with his normal friends. But he isn't completely normal. He still believes in all of the guardians, whereas all of his friends, even Cupcake, have stopped believing in them. Passing off that night where they actually met them as a joint dream. As if they actually exist.

Well, to him this is the dream. Going out with his friends like this is something he hasn't done in a long time. So long that he can't even remember anything about the last time they went somewhere as a group like this. Not even the tiniest little detail, such as where they went to eat.

Well, he goes to the mall with them regardless. Indulging in this little piece of normalcy. Something that he probably won't experience very often in the future. After all, no matter how hard some people may try, no one ever really forgets their first love. And Jack is his first love, and, hopefully, he'll be his first many things. If he can ever work up the courage to actually confess that is.

He's broken out of his thoughts by Pippa shouting his name in his ear, "JAMIE!".

This causes him to jump in shock, nearly falling into the road, hands over his ears. "What?" he asks, his ears still ringing from Pippas loud voice.

"Have you seriously not been listening to anything we've been saying?" Pippa demands, hands on hips.

Jamie just rubs his head, a goofy grin on his face, hoping to placate Pippa by acting like an idiot. If Jack were here he'd say _"That shouldn't be hard for you, acting like an idiot". _ "Sorry I was lost in thought. Can you repeat that please?" His response causes Pippa to throw her hands up in the air in exasperation. But she concedes to his request, even more suspicious, she never repeats herself so easily, "Fine! But only this one time as I'm feeling kind today," before continuing she glances at the others, they're all exchanging worried looks. Something was definitely going on here.

"What we were saying was, do you want to go see a movie whilst we're at the mall? After all, there's only so much shopping you can do at the same old shops." Jamie considers for a minute. On the one hand, he didn't want to be stuck at the movies when Jack arrived and miss him completely. However, even when he wasn't there, in the past Jack either went looking for him or just waited on the roof or with Sophie. Anyway, Jack normally arrives around 6:30 pm when it's school so he should be fine. "I suppose, as long as it's not too long a film as my parents don't like it when I'm out too late," he eventually replies. It wasn't a total lie, his parents don't like it when I'm out late, but that isn't the main reason. They all exchange a knowing look. At this point he couldn't care less what they think. Pippa and his old friends know that he's lying, but they don't say any more. Just accepting the fact that he doesn't want to tell them.

They look around the mall for a little while. Pippa introduces Jamie to some new people and Cupcake eats a caramel and toffee muffin. It's actually quite fun acting like a normal teenager. Then, in the department store, Monty and Caleb start fighting. They fight throughout the store, bumping into mannequins and clothing rails, knocking over shelves of games and CD's. But then, they bump into an old woman in the underwear section and send her flying. They can all hear her mumbling under her breath about stupid teenagers under her breath as she gets up. But the biggest shock comes when they turn around, turns out that she's the old head mistress at the elementary school that they used to go to. As such, she's used to telling off naughty children. She shouts at Caleb and Monty for a good 5 minutes before getting them to pick up her things and help her carry them to the check outs.

After they leave, Jamie and the gang can't stop laughing for, at least, another 10 minutes. Even after that some of them remember and just randomly burst out laughing, triggering everyone else. The film that they end up watching is the new Tom Cruise film. All Jamie can remember about the film after they leave the cinema is that it was called Oblivion, and that it was set in a sort of post-apocalyptic world. Something about alien attacks and the earth being abandoned. Not really his sort of film. He prefers old fashioned crusade type films, where the fighting is a lot more up close and personal. For instance The Lord of the Rings trilogy is one of his favourite film series.

They leave the mall at about 6:30 and begin a brisk walk back to their houses. It had gotten dark whilst they were in the cinema and all the street lights had come on. They cast a sickly yellow light, illuminating them on their way home as they slowly trudge through the left over snow, a comfortable silence settling over the group.

As they come to the point where he splits off from them, he hears Pippa calling to him and looks up, "Do you want to come round mine for a bit?" She asks him. Now he realises that there's definitely something going on. Pippa was always very selective about who went to her house, and he doesn't really know her anymore. The reason was that her parents are rather eccentric. Or they were. Maybe they're better now and she doesn't need to be embarrassed. But he doubts it.

He politely turns down her offer and heads home. As he walks back he can't help but wonder what it was that caused his old friends to ask him to hang out today. It's been at least a year, if not longer, since that had happened.

So, as he's walking and considering what it could mean, when he remembers the look they shared earlier when he mentioned his parents not liking it when he stays out too late. His parents. It was them! They'd planned all of this to get him to hang out with his friends more so he'll stop hanging out with Jack.

It's good that they're thinking of him and working together, he hopes. But they have no right to interfere in who he's friends with. That's one of their main problems; they're both just too controlling but can't stand it when others try to control their own lives. People say that opposites attract, but you'd be hard pressed to find a couple more similar.

Then again, his grandparents on his mother's side had been as different as two people could be. Unfortunately his granddad had died from having an allergic reaction to a bee sting. He was hiking in the woods and couldn't get his injection in time. And then around 6 months later, his grandma was found dead. Apparently she'd stopped taking her diabetes medicine and it had killed her. The loneliness was just too much for her.

But enough of the morbid thinking. No point in being all gloom and doom when Jack gets here.

As he approaches the front of his house, he sees that the lights are all on and his parents are home. This was odd as they normally go out to try and keep appearances up.

He enters the house. And, hearing the TV on in the living room, he hopes to sneak to his room without being noticed by his parents. He fails.

His mums voice comes sailing out of the living room, "Jamie. Come into the living room."

He freezes half-way up the stairs, his hand on the rail. His heart pounding in his chest as he worries about what they might say.

He briefly ponders just carrying on upstairs and saying that he didn't hear them. But that would just make it a lot worse later.

He slowly skulks into the living room, still contemplating his chances of escape.

He sees both of his parents are sitting on the coach and decides to sit on the chair. Hoping the distance will make them kinder. Or give him time to run. Either way works. He sits down and looks at his parents expectantly.

"Where have you been Jamie?" his mother asks. His dad just sits there, staring into space and adjusting his glasses every few seconds. That means he's nervous. Which means they've got something to tell him. Hopefully nobody's dead. Morbid as that may seem, it's one of the only times when they both talk to him at the same time. In other circumstances they'll discuss it before hand and decide how best to tell him in order to limit any negative reaction he might have to it. Then it's normally his mother who tells him the news. Something about him connecting with her better as, apparently, it's her that he takes after. All he got from his mother was her hair and eyes. Everything else he'd gotten from his granddad, the one who'd died from a bee sting. He was more like his dad anyway.

"Out," Jamie replies, looking for the tic that appears when he replies to a question with an obvious answer. It's always so funny to watch.

"Now Jamie, you know exactly what your mother meant," his dad interjects. Jamie just keeps watching his mother. Ah, there it is. A small twitch above the eye. It tells you that she's getting impatient.

"Well, if you must know, I was at the mall with Pippa and everyone else," he replies, turning to his dad. He always preferred his dad, he was controlling but understanding. It's always been his mother that he'd had to watch out for. She never listened to a word anyone said and had always made her mind up by the time the conversation was half done.

He pities the fool that tries to change her mind. It would be a fruitless task and she'd probably send them into a corner crying.

"Did you have fun?" his mother asks, her lips tight in anger at his previous misconduct of what she considers social etiquette. But you can also tell that she's happy her plan to get him to interact has worked by the way she's clasped her hands in her lap.

"Yeah it was fun. We ended up seeing a movie." Jamie replies, hoping his parents would stop the conversation there. His dad probably would, but his mum, she's a completely different matter.

"Did you buy anything at the mall?" she asks.

"Just a CD that Pippa said was good. It's by an American band; they're called My Chemical Romance." Jamie hesitantly tells his mother, worried that she'd have heard of them and the sort of songs on their albums.

"Isn't that band a bit depressing?" She asks, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. " Now, now honey. If Pippa likes the band they can't be all that bad." His dad interrupts as Jamie fishes for an answer that could save his new CD from the bin.

His mother just frowns. Not entirely satisfied, but willing to let it go. Now, that was one of the first emotions she'd shown throughout the entire conversation. It had always unnerved him how she could always remain so emotionally detached all of the time. He'd learnt to live with it and read what little she allowed through, but it made every conversation a battle to see how his mum really feels. His dad shows more emotion than his mum. He even smiles at Jamie and Sophie sometimes. His mum never smiles in his presence. At least, not since he was younger.

They sit there in awkward silence for five minutes before Jamie gets up to leave.

"Wait," his mother calls, "We have something to tell you." He stands there, looking at them expectantly. His mother simply gestures towards the chair. He slowly walks over to the chair and reclaims his seat.

He looks at them, waiting. His parents exchange a long, slow look before his father leans forward. "Jamie, you know that we love and care about you. And that we'll support you no matter what." At this point his mother coughs and mutters her disapproval of what his dad's saying. He simply looks at her, a look that says don't argue with me on this one. "We _will_ support you. Just ignore your mother," his mother has a startled look on her face at this point. No one's ever been told to ignore her before. He always did prefer his dad. "You also know how much we worry about you and how we only want what's best for you."

At this point his mother intercepts, "I'll take it from here," She says to his dad. "Now, Jamie. We only want what we think is best for you," His dad frowns at the _we_ but allows his wife to continue. "As such, we've made a difficult decision. We haven't done this to hurt you but because we think it's what's best for you and Sophie because, despite what you might think, the two of you are always in our thoughts." Jamie realizes that something very, very bad is happening. Something that will probably change his life forever. After all, his parents have never talked to him like this. It's normally just the common courtesies, a _"How was your day?" _or a_ "Is school progressing as we would expect?"_

"This decision is hard on us as well, so don't think bad of us." His parents exchange another look. Jamie's getting rather impatient by this point.

"Just tell me what you've done now!" He shouts at his parents. He never did have very good control when it came to his parents.

He could see his mother was about to tell him off for shouting, but his father places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head at her. Oh boy. This is even worse than he could have imagined.

His dad begins to talk again, "We've arranged for you to go to an overseas boarding school in England," he admits.

Jamie's heart stops. Boarding school. They're sending him away. Away from his school. Away from Sophie. Somewhere Jack won't be able to find him! To England! It's one of the wettest countries in the world! Hardly ever any sun! Also, it doesn't snow very often there so Jack won't be able to visit even if he can find him. And the summers are awful, they get one day, when they're at school, when it's all sunny and beautiful and it rains the rest of the time.

But, how could they do this. They're sending him away from everything he knows. He realises that his mother had started talking again, "...ally think that it's for the best Jamie. Hopefully this will help you." Of course, it all comes back to curing him of his _imaginary_ friend. "They have a renowned psychologist on staff. She's a really nice person. She's known as one of the best throughout the world and seems really nice."

Jamie realises what his mother just said, "Wait, so you mean you've been talking to her?" He demands not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Well, we had to make sure we could trust her with your care. Whilst your there she'll be your patron. All the students have to have an adult patron at the school who's responsible for the everyday things. It's so they don't have to ring the parents and we've been talking so that it's that we're not just passing you off onto a woman we don't know,"

"How could you just decide this on your own!? Without consulting me!? Without even telling me in advance that you're considering it!?" Jamie half shouts and half questions. His heart, hammering in his chest, his temper flaring. His eyes lit with anger.

"Calm down Jamie!" His mother barks at him. Looking to his dad for support. He just stares back. His eyes accusing. As if to say, this was your idea so you can deal with the damage control.

She just continues with a sigh, "We did this because it's our right as a parent to do what we decide is best for you and we felt that you could do with time away from everything here."

He saw right through her. All she wants is to get him away and to somewhere Jack can't reach him. He can't let that happen. Just the very thought of it causes his chest to hurt as his eyes fill with tears. Not to mention it also means leaving Sophie.

"Why?" He asks, his voice breaking. "What have I done wrong? Have you even told Sophie?" his voice breaks as he mentions Sophie. He can't imagine how she'll be able to cope, living on her own with these two psychos.

"Nothing," His dad replies, when he looks closely at his dad he can see tears in his eyes. He was right; it was all his mums idea. "But your mother feels that a change of scenery will be good for you," he continues, his voice cracking slightly.

Well, if mother thought it was a good idea that settles it. After all, mother always knows best. And when she knows something, there's no arguing. She'll argue with you for weeks and still say the same thing. Jamie realizes that he's going to be forced to go there no matter what.

The best he can do is make as little a scene as possible so as not to distress Sophie more than she's already going to be.

"When am I leaving?" Jamie asks, his voice hollow.

"You leave two days from now," His mother calmly replies, not at all upset about what is going to happen. "Your flight's in the morning."

He's accepted his fate, but one thing still nags at him. "Why did you have Pippa and everyone else take me out earlier?"

His mother looks a bit uncomfortable at the question. However, after a nudge from his dad, answers, "I thought it would be best if we sent all of your things in advance. We've sent most of your clothes and your new uniform ahead. Along with all your new school books and some of your other books .

Some of your posters as well, the appropriate ones anyway."

Jamie just stares at his mother in shock. Unable to believe what he's hearing. He's not only leaving in two days, but they've already sent his things ahead! This is just ridiculous!

"That's not all though, is it? Honey?" His dad questions his mum.

She begins to look really uncomfortable at this point. Refusing to speak anymore. The spineless cow.

His dad just sighs, seeing the look in his mothers eyes and continues, "Your mother thought that this would be a good time to do a bit of _spring cleaning _was it dear?" His mother nods slowly. Jamie doesn't at all like where this is going and can feel a sense of dread growing. "She thought that this would be a good time to get rid of some _inappropriate_ books." Jamie freezes at that. The only books he has that his mother might deem inappropriate are the ones about the spirits. And some of them were decades old.

His dad nods his confirmation as he sees the devastated expression on his sons face. A single tear escapes from Jamies left eye. He'd spent years collecting those books and gathering every scrap of knowledge that he could about his new friends and all they're different names. The big four had stayed pretty much the same in all legends. But he'd found reference to Jack as Old Man Winter. The king of winter.

He stands up and slowly walks out of the living room. Ignoring his mums calls for him to return. She doesn't deserve his attention anymore. Chanting to himself in his head _"Don't break down in front of your parents. Don't break down in front of your parents."_

He arrives at his bedroom door after what seems like an age. He just stands there for a while, daring himself to enter and see what his parents had done to his once colourful room.

He eventually musters the courage and slowly opens his door. He turns the light on and is taken aback in shock. Most of his posters have been taken down. His bookshelves are practically empty and his wardrobe is open, empty.

He stumbles to bed, not even bothering to get changed or turn the light of and collapses face down. It still hadn't sunk in. All he can see in his future is a future without Jack. A future full of darkness.

With that thought he begins to silently cry. His tears streaking down his blank face.

His last coherent thought before he descends into the darkness known as sleep is _"Those shadows are darker than normal."_

* * *

_**Authors Footnote: **__I would like to thank my three reviewers, headbangerkenny, Ashleigh and blackdawn0 for taking the time to review my story. It makes me feel happy to know that you enjoyed it enough to leave a review. I would also like to thank VampireAngelBec, Scarlett-sama and (again) headbangerkenny for favouriting my humble story (I think favouriting is a word and if it's not then it is now).I would also name the people who followed my story but there's six of them and, although I am really happy that they're following my story, I'd probably just be repeating most of the names anyway. And I'm lazy so thank you, and sorry for not mentioning you. (By the way, this should probably go at the top shouldn't it? Oh well.)_

_I hope you enjoyed my latest instalment and PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me so happy :) Again, constructive reviews wanted and flames laughed at :D_

_By the way, if you can think of a better tittle tell me because I'm really bad at coming up with chapter titles. I won't necessarily change it but I will take any suggestions into consideration._


	3. Chapter 3- First Meeting

**Chapter 3**

_**Authors Note:**__ Hi again! _

_I probably should have said this before but this story will, eventually, contain scenes of a very sensitive nature (meaning lemon) and most probably a rape scene if it goes the way I planned. That will be in the later chapters and I will warn you at the beginning of the chapters containing said scenes :D _

_And I know this chapter took a while, but I don't care. I have a personal life too. It involves its own share of problems and dilemmas (I know there the same thing and I don't care).Plus it's approaching my birthday so please be kind!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own not the character, but only the story line in all its glory. (At least I hope it's glory and not shame I should be holding the claim to this storyline in)_

**Story Start!**

Jack sighs, fog pouring out of his mouth, eyes downcast as he observes Bunny and North quarrelling for the umpteenth time in the last hour. He's late again. Jamie's going to be so disappointed. He said that he'd have definitely visited by now. And yet he's stuck here waiting for Bunny and North to stop arguing so that this godforsaken meeting can start.

Yet it's the same old same old. It's approaching Christmas and North thinks he's too busy to attend the weekly guardian meetings that started after the crisis with Pitch. Jack never did understand why they didn't do this before. If they had then it would have been so much easier to work together to stop Pitch. Instead they'd spent half of the time fighting each other instead of Pitch as they hadn't met very often, and as such couldn't work together to maximise each other's strengths.

Oh well, that's all in the past; they now get along perfectly, well, when necessary and only argue in their homes.

Well, Jack would like to be able to say that, but instead they seemed to have gotten worse! They found something new to argue about nearly every day! You'd think that after all their years of knowing each other they'd at least be able to tolerate each other's presence for more than a few minutes without arguing. But they can't! They're like an old married couple!

Jack shakes his head as he tunes back into the argument. Only to hear Bunny saying "Well I still manage to make it to these godforsaken meetings when it's nearly Easter!" in an angry voice.

Jack winces. Oh, Bunny, will u never learn.

He interrupts their argument just as North opens his mouth to say what they all knew was coming, "Look North, you say you don't have time but we've already been here for an hour because you and Bunny have been stood there arguing like an old married couple!" They both stop in shock, mouths fly catching and their eyes bugging out of their heads. Jack so wishes that he has a camera to capture the moment. It would make brilliant cards for future holidays. "Why don't we just get on with the meeting so you can get back to work and I can leave," Jack snaps when he sees that they were happy to stand there staring at him in shock.

Thoughts such as, when did Jack become so aggressive and the classic, who died and made you king passing through their minds but not making it to their lips.

Instead, the two release a high pitched whine and sit at the table with their arms crossed.

Neither willing to admit Jack's right but knowing better than to argue with him when he speaks out like that. It's never a good idea to get on the bad side of the embodiment of winter itself.

"Now we can finally get started," Tooth chimes in, giving Jack a worried look. She can tell that something's up but knows better than to ask. He'll tell her eventually. He always does.

"I don't know if anyone else has noticed but at the start of the week there seemed to be more activity than normal from Pitch's nightmares." Tooth hesitantly says, fluttering in the air nervously, rubbing her hands together, evidently worried that she's just being paranoid.

"I noticed something similar," North states, "Pitch's nightmares started returning at the beginning of year, yet recently there are many more of them than there should be." North looks troubled, he thinks that something is wrong, but doesn't know how to explain it to the others. "I have a feeling that a bad thing is going to happen very soon. I can feel it coming. In my belly." He says whilst rubbing his stomach.

The guardians had all learnt to believe North when he says he felt something in his belly. After all, his belly had been right about Pitch reappearing. It's their first line of defence.

But Jack still can't help but be a bit sceptical; he thought they'd defeated Pitch for good last time. Yes, he's noticed the nightmares, but he's only seen a couple in the entire year. Nowhere near the numbers the other guardians seem to have seen them in.

"Pitch is weak, we beat him last time, and we can beat him again." Bunny says in his thick Australian accent. One of his boomerangs clenched tightly in his fist, "We're better prepared now, and stronger than ever."

Jack can't help but comment on Bunny's contribution last time, "I seem to recall you becoming rather small and cute last time we fought Pitch. Less like a kangaroo than normal." Jack's icy blue eyes cut to Bunny to see his reaction. A small smile creeping onto his face.

Bunny stands there, blushing furiously, "I thought we agreed to never mention that," he hisses, whiskers twitching madly. His eyes screwed in anger.

Jack laughs, "I'm never going to let you forget it Bunny. I'll say whenever and wherever I can."

Bunny just looks at Jack, murder in his eyes. He takes a step forward, meaning to make good on the promise of death his eyes had made. Only to be stopped by Tooth.

"Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. If Pitch is going to make another bid for power we need to make sure that we're prepared for any and all possible attacks." She says, a hand on Bunny's chest to stop him from attacking Jack.

Bunny sits, mumbling to himself about killing a certain white haired teen when this is all sorted out.

All of the guardians take their respective places at the table.

"Now then, has anyone else encountered any strange behaviour or patterns in the children," North enquires in his barely understandable Russian accent.

No one says anything. A few seconds pass. Still no one talks.

"Well then. I'm off," Jack suddenly says. Breaking the silence, jumping to his feet to leave.

"Wait Jack!" Tooth stops him. I need to talk to you about something before you leave.

Jack looks at her expectantly, "In private," She insists.

Jack feels a sense of dread. Her wanting to talk in silence can only mean one thing. She wants to discuss that talk they had the other week.

"Wait, you two," North stops them, "Before you go I want to invite you to the party I'm throwing on Christmas in the evening. You can bring some fairies if you like Tooth."

Whilst Tooth agrees to be there, fluttering around in excitement, Jack just says that he'll think about it. Not being sure of what Jamie will be up to. After all, there's nothing like spending Christmas with your unrequited love.

As the Tooth and Jack walk off, Bunny turns to North and Sandy, "Why do you think Tooth wants t talk to Jack in private?"

"I don't know. But hopefully it's nothing bad."

Sandy just smiles like he knows something the other two don't. They try to get him to tell them but he just ignores them and floats out of the skylight.

* * *

Tooth leads Jack off to the library so they can talk in private. The only sound as they go is the noise of Tooth's wings as they propel her along in front. Neither knows what to say.

The library is at least three stories high, with arched ceilings that have various different repeated patterns and faces carved into it. And in the centre, there's a picture on the ceiling that could rival a painting by any of the great artists. Such as Leonardo Da Vinci and Raphael. It showed the history of the guardians and all their accomplishments. Every time a major event occurs, the painting changes to include it. It's one of the few gifts they got from the Man In The Moon. That and their crystal through which he tells them his instructions.

But that wasn't even the best part. The walls were covered in books. This room is the size of a football field and not even the sharpest eyed eagle would be able to spot a piece of the wall.

Littered throughout are desks and reading stations of all sorts. From comfy sofas and love seats, to grand old oaken arm chairs.

It's to one of the sofas that Tooth leads Jack. She takes a seat on one of the red sofas and he sits in the matching arm chair opposite.

For a moment they just stare at each other. "So Jack," Tooth hesitantly begins. "Do you remember that talk we had a few months ago?" She asks. Already knowing his answer.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Jack replies. His mind flashing back to that day two months ago.

It all started quite similar to this talk actually. Tooth had noticed that something was off with him and asked to speak with him afterwards.

He tried to deny that there was a problem, but Tooth was relentless. She just kept asking question after question. Refusing to let him leave, she even resorted to threatening to send her fairies after him if he left.

He eventually just broke down and admitted everything to her. He told her that he'd been battling his feelings for a while now and that he wasn't sure if he could stand to see the person of his affection anymore, knowing that he could never have them.

She asked him why he couldn't have them, but he refused to tell her anymore.

It took her another four days to get it out of him. But in the end he told her. The person that he loves and cares for most in the world is Jamie. The first person to ever see him as Jack Frost had become the first person to be truly loved by him.

Tooth had squealed like a little girl when he told her. She seemed almost as keen for them to get together as he was.

Jack shakes his head as Tooth calls his name. "Sorry, lost in thought." He informs her, "Can you repeat what you just said please."

Tooth sighs and shakes her head. Mumbling something about love struck teen boys being a nightmare to deal with.

"I said, have you talked to Jamie about your feelings yet." She repeats, causing Jack's ears to burn in embarrassment at her blatant lack of privacy. Asking about his love life like that. The nerve of this woman!

"No. Not yet." He tells her. "I was going to but I forget. " She just looks at him, "We were having too much fin to ruin it with something like that." Ok, so maybe he hadn't been planning on telling Jamie. Still, a little white lie never hurt anybody.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth sighs, "When are you going to learn that you can never lie to a woman? We know everything."

"Including how to be incredibly annoying," Jack mumbles under his breath. Earning a glare from Tooth. Who'd have thought that sweet, caring, charming Tooth could be such a demon when she wanted to be? If they'd had her glare at Pitch in the beginning he would have been immediately turned to stone.

Then again, the fight all those years ago wasn't all bad. After all, it's what led him back to Jamie and caused him to be seen for the first time. If he thought about it, he really should thank Pitch sometime. Although, he was trying to kill the object of his affections at the time.

Damn it, Tooth was talking again. He really needs to stop zoning out. If he's not careful, even the dense as metal Bunny will notice that there's something going on with him. And Bunny doesn't notice anything.

Tooth just looks at Jack in exasperation; she's noticed his vacant expression. She snaps her fingers in front of his face, breaking him out of his trance like state. The sad part is that she's getting used to his zoning out.

Since the final battle she's been treating Jack a lot like her own son. To try and give him a new family, after all he spent 300 years not knowing anything. She felt that he deserved someone to be there for him. Even if it means putting up with his mood swings.

"Like I just said, you really should tell Jamie how you feel. I think you'll feel a lot better once you do." Jack just looks at her sceptically, "How can I feel better if he rejects me completely and never wants to see me again?" Jack says, desperation leaking into his voice, "He means the world to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Jamie despises me." B the end of his little speech his eyes have dropped and his lower lip was quivering.

"_Damn!"_ Tooth thinks. _"Now he's going to start crying. Again! What to do what to say."_

"You know Jack, Jamie might return your feelings you know. We've all met him and think that he's wonderful. We already know that he's open minded. Not many people still believe in one let alone all of us at his age." Jack's lip had stopped, but he's still looking at the floor in a depressed and dejected manner. You'd think that he's already been rejected with the way he's acting. In a last ditch attempt she takes Jack into her arms, cradling him and tells him, "And even if he doesn't feel quite the same about you as you do about him, I bet he'll still want to be your friend and see you quite often."

Jack looks her in the eye, his ears shining slightly with unshed tears, "Y-You think so?" He questions, his voice cracking slightly.

"I know so," Tooth confirms, nodding her head to emphasise her point.

Jack smiles at her and leans into the hug more, seeking comfort from Tooths mothering nature.

They stay like that for half an hour. At some point Tooth had starts singing old folk songs from when she was still human. They aren't in any language that Jack recognised. Then again, he isn't really paying attention to the words. More the soothing melody.

Jack pulls away, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes, smiling broadly at Tooth. "Thanks. I needed that." He whispers.

"No problem. You might be a Guardian, but you're still only a teenager. No matter how old you are really, you'll always be a child in my eyes."

Jack can't help but smile, Tooth always knows how to make him feel better. "Well, I better get going. I think Burgess is due a snow day."

He bids farewell to Tooth, again thanking her for her help.

However, as he turns to leave an alarm starts flashing and North bursts through the library door.

"Meeting in Globe Room 5 minutes ago," He yells at them above the blaring siren.

They both rush to the globe, thoughts of Burgess and Jamie put aside but not forgotten.

They arrive to see Bunny staring at the globe in panic. The lights were going out.

It seemed to be spreading outwards form a point in Africa.

Just then Sandy comes floating down through the skylight. He hadn't gotten far when North called him back. He'd refused to tell him anything more than to get to the globe room ASAP.

They just stand there staring at the globe for a minute before North crashes through the double doors followed by 3 yetis.

"I sent some of my yetis to check out the situation when I first noticed something suspicious going on about 40 minutes ago. I have yet to hear back from them. If we don't hear back in within the next 10 minutes I suggest that we go and check it out ourselves." Jack could tell that Bunny was about to argue. So he elbowed him in the ribs to keep him quiet, allowing North to continue uninterrupted, "I forgot earlier, but I have in fact noticed that there seem to be less and less presents to be delivered to Africa. This wouldn't be too unusual, but for the fact that the numbers just keep decreasing. They haven't been fluctuating, just decreasing."

"And you just forgot to mention this earlier?" Bunny asks. "Something of, evidently, great importance and you just forgot to mention it earlier? Who does that?" He's very, very annoyed at this point. He almost seems afraid.

North begins to reply but is cut off by the opening of a snow globe portal in the air next to him, heralding the arrival of his missing yetis.

Through the portal stumble 2 yetis. One of them is heavily injured and is leaning on the other for support. It looks like his leg is broken. Then again, you can never be too sure with these yetis. They're all covered in fur, which makes it damn hard to check the skin for injuries. Although, it does look like there's a bit of bone jutting out at a rather painful angle.

North gasps, "What happened?" his voice is filled with concern for his Yetis, "I sent out 6 of you?" His eyes become narrower; he's notice that the other yeti is also harmed. Even if it's less serious.

The yeti who's least injured begins to talk to him in the strange language that only North and the other Yetis understand. Throughout the conversation North's expression changes from puzzlement, to anger and finally to fear.

"No, it can't be. So soon?" The yeti just nods, confirming yet again what he'd told North. All North can do is shake his head in disbelief, mumbling "How can it be?" from time to time.

After a few minutes of this Jack runs out of patience, "WHAT? What is so unbelievable?" He yells at the startled North.

For a moment he just stares t Jack, his eyes looking through Jack and at something beyond his sight.

"Pitch has returned," He eventually whispers. Shocking the rest of the group. "And he's stronger than ever before. He defeated the other yetis in a matter of moments. As far as I know, or hope, they're dead. If not, then they face something worse than death."

"What can be worse than death?" Bunny asks, his tone sceptic.

"What can be worse than death you ask? Well, imagine spending an eternity trapped in a never ending nightmare. No, not nightmare, but a night terror." Tooth gasps when he mentions the night terrors. Evidently she knows something about them, "Before, Pitch was only able to create them during the peak of his reign in the dark ages." North pauses for a second to let the information sink in, "The fact that he's creating them so easily now shows that he's somehow become stronger than he was even then." North lets a shiver run down his body.

"How can they be that different from nightmares?" Jack asks. His curiosity piqued.

It's Tooth that replies, not North. "With nightmares, all that he's doing is converting Sandy's gold sand into black sand." Jack nods, he knows this much about Pitch's power at least. "However, night terrors are beings that he creates using his own essence."

Jack seems a bit confused. "Pitch's essence?" He asks.

"Jack, Pitch creates them using his very own soul. Each has powers similar to his. Yet each one uses it in a unique way. So there's no way to prepare tactics to fight against them before you meet them."

Jack begins to feel true fear for the first time in a long time. It was hard enough with just one Pitch, How are they going to cope with an army of them.

At this pint North interjects, "According to my Yetis, Pitch has left Africa, leaving only 1 night terror to terrorise them. For now. It would be best to destroy it now, whilst it's alone."

Sandy nods in agreement. But knowing from personal experience how dangerous they can be in a one on one fight he creates some symbols above his head. The others translate them to mean that more than one guardian should be sent to fight this enemy.

After a further 10 minutes of discussion they decide to send North, Bunny and a reluctant Jack.

All Jack could think about was to get this over and done with quickly so he could finally go and see Jamie. He might even pluck up the courage to confess this time like Tooth kept telling him to.

They leave through one of North's magic snow globes. By far his best invention in Jacks opinion.

* * *

They arrive mere moments later. What they see causes them all to stop in shock.

They're in the middle of the plains. Plains painted a flickering orange as a fire races through them. Gobbling up the tall, spindly, dry grass as it spreads across the landscape.

Jack immediately felt his powers waning in the presence of all the heat. His hoodie defrosting as his body is heated up, no longer able to keep it frozen. Jack falls to his knees, suffocating on the heat. His breath ragged as his frozen lungs struggling to work in the blazing heat. Pulling in blazing breath after breath as his chest slowly rises and falls. His normally porcelain skin a light pink from the heat.

He faintly hears North and Bunny calling to him over the roar of the flames. He looks around, the heat causing his eyes to tear, blurring his vision. He spots North and Bunny to the right. They seem to have started the battle with the nightmare. From what he can tell they seem to be winning. Although, all he can see is a blurry outline.

Gripping his staff tightly in his right hand, he summons every last ounce of strength he can in these conditions and sends out a blast of arctic wind. The fire is immediately put out. But Jack is left drained and with barely enough strength to stand, let alone help North and Bunny to fight their mystery assailant.

Now that the fire's gone he can get a better look at what's happening. It's not a good sight. Bunny and North are both sporting serious injuries.

North has lost one of his swords and his left arm is hanging limply by his side, blood dripping from the tips of his fingers. His right eye is swollen shut and his breathing is heavier than normal. A disgusting, wet rattling noise comes from him as he takes each and every breath. His skin is deathly pale from blood loss.

Bunny is in a slightly better condition. He has a large gash on his side that would require dozens of stitched in any normal person. Half of his left ear is missing, a bite mark being the only sign of how it was removed. And he seems to be missing a few fingers. However he still has both of his boomerangs and is fighting on like his injuries are nothing.

Then Jack got his first good look at their opponent. He would appear, at first glance, to be a normal every day teen boy. Probably around Jamie's age, in fact, he even looks a bit like Jamie to Jack, but it's probably just his imagination. He has long black hair that frames his pale face. Instead of a normal colour for his eyes, such as brown or blue, his eyes are blood red with black slits down the centre. His skin has a grey tinge, creating a deathly appearance, and his lips are pure black.

But the biggest hint to his supernatural source would be the weapon he's carrying behind his back. It's a scythe, similar to what Pitch uses, but the blade has a red sheen to it. Like it's been bathed in blood. It was also more elegant, with a long, curved, blade that extends even behind the handle with a bell at the smaller end. The other hint as to his identity is the blood running from the corner of his mouth to his chin, slowly dripping onto the floor. He's wearing a long black trench coat that hides his body, making his face the only hint as to his identity.

His lips curve into a wide grin at the sight of Jack standing up. A grin that reveals two rows of sharp, pure white teeth. A small laugh slowly escapes from his lips, "I see that you finally recovered from the little gift I had waiting for you, Jack." His voice is soft and silken, yet it echoes clearly in the open space of the savannah. "I'm so happy that you can join the party. I might even have to use Bathory here," He gestures to his weapon. "And she's ever so thirsty." His long, black, reptilian tongue flickers out and swipes up the remaining blood from his chin. "And she's doesn't really like the taste of rabbit. Too bitter. She prefers her blood sweet. Such as the blood of a person in love."

At this point Jack freezes, not at all liking where this is going, "You wouldn't happen to know of anybody here like that would you?" Yep, he definitely doesn't like where this has gone. He's not in much of a condition to do anything right now, let alone fight. But he can't let the others down. Even if it kills him he has to fight.

He staggers forward, his staff held in front of him in a defensive manner. "Nope, nobody like that here," Jack says, his voice wavering in fear. He doesn't like the look in that _things_ eyes. It's like he's devouring him without even touching him.

He can't repress the shiver that runs up his spine as it begins to slowly approach him, lazily swinging his scythe at his side. Like a hunter being careful not to startle its prey as he moves in for the kill.

Jack can't help but think that he's already lost this fight as his arms struggle to hold up his staff.

He sees him crouching, getting ready to spring forward and attack. However, when he does on of Bunny's boomerangs comes flying at him, going for his head. He jumps backward, abandoning his attack in exchange for remaining uninjured.

"You didn't forget about us now, did ya mate?" Bunny asks as he catches the boomerang. The anger at being ignored evident in his voice. His boomerangs clenched tightly. Ready to be launched at a moments notice. North standing just behind him. A concerned look on his face as he takes in Jacks injured state. Knowing that it's taking most of the strength he has to stand.

He turns around and glares at them. "I thought we'd already decided that you couldn't beat me when I was barehanded. Let alone when I'm wielding Bathory. Surely you can see that the only way for you to survive is to just play dead." His voice causes all of them to shiver. It holds a barely contained rage at their interruption.

North steps forward at this point, on sword waving dramatically in the direction of their enemy, "As long as we still breathe, we will never surrender to an enemy." Although he says this, he knows that it's a hopeless battle and the spirit raising affect was lost as his voice was barely loud enough for Jack too hear due to his injuries. He'd realised during their earlier fight that they were being toyed with, as he'd pointed out he hadn't even used his weapon and as such doesn't even believe in what he's saying himself.

He gets a laugh in response. "It looks like I'm going have to kill you and that kangaroo is it? Before I can have my one on one fight with Jack Frost here." He shifts his stance, loosening all his joints before surging forward in a sudden attack.

North barely has time to raise his sword before he's sent flying by the deadly scythe. He doesn't get back up again after that.

Bunny immediately launches both boomerangs at the black haired enemy. But he just disappears. Moments later reappearing behind Bunny, moving too fast to be seen. He kicks him in the back. Sending him even further away than North. As he hits him, Jack hears a loud crack. He's obviously broken something else of Bunny's. Jack just can't tell what from this angle.

The fight is over in less than a minute. His friends lie in crumpled heaps. Defeated by this one teen. Jack's so tired that he had barely been able to follow the fight.

He sees the enemy approaching again. Not even bothering to move stealthily. Acting like he's just going for a nice afternoon walk. His scythe raised above his head. Ready to slice down and end Jacks long life.

But just as his weapon begins its descent, a loud whinny is heard overhead. Causing him to spin around in anger. "What now!?" He yells up at the nightmare. Who just whinnies and tosses his head in reply. "Seriously!? He wants to speak to me now?" He asks, anger seeping into his voice. He can only be talking about one person.

The nightmare merely circles overhead. Obviously nervous about displeasing its master.

"Fine!" The mysterious opponent shouts. Angered at being stopped from delivering the final blow. But not willing to go against he who created him.

He swings his weapon up onto his back and into some sort of sheath and walks towards Jack. Knocking aside his staff, he grabs his chin and whispers into his ear, "I'll make sure to finish you off next time." Before moving away.

He suddenly stops. He looks over his shoulder. "And one more thing. My names Abaddon. Remember it and live in terror." With this he sinks into the shadows. Leaving the battle field.

For a moment Jack can't move. But then he remembers North and Bunny.

He shakily moves towards them. He reaches North first and collapses at his side. He shakes his shoulder, hoping to wake him up. He gets no response from the unconscious giant. He searches his pockets and finds a snow globe.

Then he slowly stands and makes his way to Bunny. When he arrives sweat is pouring down his face at the effort. But the hardest part is still ahead of him. He looks down at Bunny. His back is bent at a weird angle. It's obviously broken. But there's no other option.

He reaches down and grips him under the shoulders, slowly dragging him over to North. Wincing at every bump on the way.

After what seems like an eternity he arrives back at North side. He then waits for five minutes to get his breath back before opening a portal to Norths workshop.

He then rolls the unconscious duo through it and jumps through himself just before it closes.

As soon as he's through he collapses. His weakened body finally giving out on him. The last thing he sees is Tooths face as she comes rushing towards them. Before darkness consumes his sight and he falls into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

_**Authors Footnote: **__So what do you think? Please review as it's my birthday on Wednesday and it would make me really happy if you did!_

_Preferably not flames though. I hope it was a good read and would like to take this moment to point out that I have not proofread this as it took me long enough to write it and I'm known for my laziness. Besides I hate checking through my work. So bear in mind that all I've done is a spelling and grammar thingy check. And I normally ignore the grammar as all it ever says is something about meteors in the night._

_I probably won't be updating until sometime in July now as my exams start a week on Monday and don't finish until the 21__st__ of June. I might but it's unlikely._

_SO goodbye and have a nice day/night depending on when you're reading this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Jamie's New School**

**_Authors_ Note:**_ I am alive! :O I survived my exams and have now fully recovered from my ordeal and I am now, obviously, writing again. I'll try to write, and post, chapters quite quickly over the summer holidays as I feel bad about taking so long to update :'( And I quite enjoy writing when I get into the swing of it. I hope that there are still people out there who want to read my story and haven't just given up on me, I can't blame you if you have because I've taken way too long to update. But I just hope that I've still got at least a few readers. And I'd like to thank Louisgonzales for reviewing (again) Kitsune-chuu for following and favouriting (I think that's a word) and Jane St. Valentine for favouriting. Seriously, every time I get positive feedback it makes me so happy :)_

_ I hope you enjoy this latest instalment to__ so the chapter begins!_

_(P.S. this chapter contains scenes of a sensitive, and possibly disturbing, nature towards the end__, so enjoy and tell me what you thought of my latest masterpiece!)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Some of the characters are mine and some aren't. I'm sure you'll know because I assume that a anybody reading this will have watched the movie. And any characters that sound like they're from some other programme/ film/book/whatever aren't. Also any characters whose personalities sound similar, it's probably because these types of peole are always amusing. (They're the type that make you laugh the most when you read about them, or watch them :))_

_(P.S the characters are likely to do unbelievable things but just go with it :D)_

_OK so **now** it begins! :P_

* * *

The rain obscures the school yard as the spring night begins to descend and the last few tendrils of sunlight disappear behind the wall. A boy stood at one end next to the double doors leading into the dormitories. He peers out across the yard, searching for someone. His begins to smile as he sees a shadow begin a mad dash across the yard. But it soon fades as he sees that the hair is a mousy brown, not the blood-red that he's searching for.

A bell rings across the yard giving them a five-minute warning to get inside. Jamie turns and heads in with a sigh.

As he steps through the heavy oak doors the cool air inside hits him instantly cooling his warm skin in the best possible way. He looks over to the game centre as everyone calls it, although in reality it's just the are around the t.v. He sees no one he knows well enough to go and join so he heads into the kitchen to get a drink and a snack. he'd missed dinner due to a late meeting with his supervisor. She spent two hours asking him how he was settling in before finally dismissing him and telling him to try to make some more friends. As if it's that easy to make friends in the middle of a semester, term, whatever they want to call it.

He'd arrived at the canteen just as the kitchens were shutting, much to his dismay. He'd then had to explain to the teacher on duty why he'd missed dinner as she'd forgotten to give him a note explaining where he'd been. the teacher had been sympathetic and convinced one of the lunch ladies to make him a sandwich but it wasn't really enough. Especially when you consider that he'd had sports earlier that day where they'd had to play his least favourite sport, football.

He just can't understand what people find so fun about it. All they do is run around chasing a ball whilst trying to score. It just seems like such a waste of time when he could be doing something much more productive. But, of course, he'd been put in-goal and, as such, had no choice but to actually put some effort in to playing the absolutely pointless game where people compete to see who's best at getting balls.

He digs through the cupboards, looking for something tasty and quick to eat. As he pulls out some pot noodles the lights go out and a shadow begins to creep up on him. Jamie looks around in confusion, wondering what had happened to the power. he turns around just as the shadow jumps at him, tackling him to the ground.

He goes down screeching. Arms flailing, pot noodle flying across the room. he feels his hand connect hard with something warm and soft, resulting in a pained grunt from his attacker.

He hears someone barge into the kitchen and the lights flicker on. He looks down at his chest and sees a mass of crimson hair protruding from a pale face, bright, watery, blue eyes, framed by a pair of red or dead glasses, looking up at him.

"You hit me," the person whined into his chest.

Jamie looks down at him, "Then you shouldn't have jumped me like that!" he exclaims, his voice becoming high-pitched towards the end as his chest is nuzzled. "Stop that!"

"Why?" came the confused reply, "You know you like it."

"If I've told you four hundred and thirty-six times, then I think it should have sunk in by now, I'm not interested in that sort of relationship!"

Jaime hears laughter overhead. He looks up and sees a blonde haired girl, brown-eyed girl. "It looks like you're in a bit of a pickle Jaime," she says, a smile on her face.

Jaime just sighs, "Yes, yes, this is all very amusing isn't it?" "Yes, yes it is. Most amusing thing I've seen all day. And I had Mr Sutton earlier!"

"Just please help me and get him off of me!" Jaime pleads using his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughs at his attempt to persuade her, "I had three younger brothers, you'll have to do better than that."

"Fine, fine. Help me and I'll help you with your homework for the next week." She just looks at him, eyebrows raised. "Fine, fine two weeks." Still no verbal response, just a slight twitching of one corner of her mouth. At that exact moment the red-head rubbed a cheek against one of Jaime's nipples, causing him to gasp. " I'll do anything!" He gasps, "Just please get him off of me!"

"Anything?" She questions.

"Yes, anything. Just get him off of me!"

"You'll have to **_DO_ **my homework for the next _**three**_ weeks." She demands holding up three fingers to emphasise her point, her face leaving no room for argument.

"F-Fine!" Jaime agrees, "Just get him off!"

"Come on Harry, get off of him," she says, gesturing at the red-head.

"But Molly-" He begins to complain.

She just looks at him, eyebrow raised. You can see the terror appear in his face.

"Yes ma'am," He says, scrambling off of Jaime's chest and to his feet.

"Good boy!" She praises him, he begins too grumble but quickly stops when she looks at him.

She helps Jaime up and dusts him off. She stands taller than him at 6ft, without heels, compared to his 5ft 7, she's even slightly taller than Jack, even without heels.

Harry, a submissive look on his face comes and stands next to her, really emphasising how short he is, standing at 5ft 4 thanks to his soft, fluffy red hair. He stands there, sulking, whilst Jamie searches for his pot noodle and he can't help but remember the first time he met the two of them.

* * *

_He'd been at his new school for just over a week at that point and was finally getting used to this new and rather wet country. By this point he was missing Jack so much that it hurt and he couldn't help but remember Jack saying that he didn't like England that much. Looking round at some of the girls in their tracksuits and the guys with their pants drooping so low that they where round their ankles Jaime could understand why._

_Still, he couldn't help but feel abandoned. After all, Jack hadn't come when he said he would, as always, and was no doubt off in some exotic country wrecking havoc with their normal weather and making it snow where snow was just a myth and Jack Frost wasn't known. Even just as a saying._

_But he needed to stop thinking about Jack otherwise he would not only become upset and, possibly, break down in tears but would probably also get lost. But by that point it was too late and he'd already taken a wrong turning at some point. _

_All he'd wanted to do was go to the library to get out a book and do some of his homework. But of course, being new and all, he just had to get lost._

_He'd spent the next fifteen minutes wandering around the hallways looking for any friendly face that might be more willing to give him directions than mock him for getting lost. Again._

_This was how he wound up turning the corner just in time to be bowled over by a short, red-haired boy. Harry had fallen with him and stood up again quickly, taking the chance to look behind him where he saw Molly stalking down the hall towards him. __By this point Jaime had found Harry's glasses and picked them up to give to __him. _

_However, instead of an apology and a name his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled down the corridor by said red-head whilst he shouted, "Quick, the demoness approaches. Run if you want to live!"_

_They came to a halt outside a pair of big old wooden doors with various mythical creatures. It was the library. "Quick, she'll never think to look for me in here!" He's told before being, yet again, dragged through the doors and into the private reading section. _

_It was here that he was finally released. "What's going on?" He asks confused and rubbing his sore wrist. For saying that he's so small he sure does have an iron grip._

_He didn't respond at first, peering round the corner of the bookshelf instead, looking out for the demon, Jamie guessed._

_After he saw that it was all clear the boy turned to face Jamie. "I'm being chased by an evil girl. She can beat up all of the guys in school and it's even rumoured that she once killed a lion with her bare hands."_

_That much Jamie had guessed from the girl he'd seen prowling down the corridor after the boy with a predatory look in her eyes, apart from the lion thing and that was clearly made up on the spot. But wait, that still left one thing unexplained._

_"But I still don't understand why you dragged me along with you?" He asks, still puzzled._

_"Ah, well. I kind of got caught up in the moment and just instinctively took you with me?" He replies, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face, shifting his feet. "I tend to do that a lot. People say I need to think things through more but I never do. That's kind of what also got me into this situation."_

_This had annoyed Jamie at the time. But it was also a familiar feeling because Jack was just the same way and had often gotten Jamie into trouble by not thinking his actions through properly. It had been the cause of many a grounding, and even more headaches, for Jamie._

_Jamie had then yelped as he felt a hand grab his ass. _

_"It also helps that you've got a cute butt." The boy whispered into his ear, his warm breath had heated up the back of Jamie's neck causing him to shiver at the sensation. His neck had always been quite sensitive. __For a moment he was unable to react. But then the hand squeezed breaking him out of his thoughts._

_He pushed the hand away and had begun to blush a deep crimson, almost the exact colour of the strange boys hair. And had held his hands up in a defensive position, "No, please just leave me alone."_

_But his accent was apparently a turn on for the boy who got a feral look in his eye and licked his lips._

_ Jamie had then begun to move backwards to try and get away but was stopped when a bookshelf pressed into his back. The boy had then begun to approach, as if he sensed that his prey had been cornered. _

_During this, neither had noticed the library doors opening and a fuming blonde entering through them. She'd slowly approached them from behind, trusting Jamie to be unable to recognise her._

_She'd frozen when she saw what was happening to Jamie and when he pushed the boy away her face had, if possible, become even darker. She then began to prowl down the corridor, being careful not to scare her target._

_The first either of them noticed of her was a dark shadow falling across them. __By this time Jaime had been pushed against the bookshelf and the boy was trying to kiss him. _

_When the shadow fell across them the boy had immediately frozen. He'd then turned around slowly to see a dark figure with a glint in her eye cracking her knuckles._

_"What do you think you're doing to this poor boy Harry?" She'd asked in a menacing tone that indicated that there was no answer to this question that would get him out of the beating to come._

_"Oh, well erm, you see..." The boy had trailed off, fear causing his voice to disappear. _

_The figure had simply smiled, it was a smile that had chilled Jaime more than anything Jack had ever done, and he's the embodiment of winter!_

_The only sounds that had left the private area for the next 15 minutes were the sounds her fists connecting with the poor, perverted, boy and his cries of pain._

_The librarians who normally strictly enforced the silence rule simply shook their heads, used to the escapades of the two and wondering when the boy, Harry, would learn._

_When it was all over the boy was lying in a heap on the floor, blood trickling out of his mouth. the girl was stood over him, wiping her bloody hands on his, now torn to pieces, tie._

_She'd smiled at Jamie in a friendly manner, even though she'd just acted in a way that had made Jamie think that not even Pitch would stand a chance against this girl, even though Sandy was the only guardian that could stand a chance against Pitch when he was at his most powerful and without his nightmares._

_"Hi!" She'd begun, "I'm soooo sorry that you had to see that. This little monster always brings out the worst in me." She'd punctuated this by grinding her heel into his back, causing a pathetic high-pitched whine to emanate from the small, crumpled body. "By the way my names Molly. And this little pervert is called Harry. But most people just call him pervert."_

_"Nice to meet you," Jamie had managed to croak out, his voice barely above a whisper._

_A shocked look had then appeared on her face, "Oh!" She'd exclaimed, "You must be the new transfer student that I've heard so much about." Jamie had nodded, indicating that she was right. "I can't apologise enough for having shown you this then. It must make you think that all British girls are this scary. But I promise you that we're not. Heck, even I'm not normally like this, but somehow this punk always manages to get on my last nerve."_

_At this point the mess on the ground had thought that it would be a good point to make a funny comment. "Liar," He'd started, "You're always like this. I never do anything and yet you always beat me up like thi- Argh!" He was cut off by her heels grinding down onto his special place causing him immense pain._

_"Just ignore this lunatic, most of us do. He's only any good at maths. Anyway, I promise you that not all of us are like this. Ah!" She'd suddenly exclaimed, "How about, as means of an apology you let us give you a tour of the school. I know you must of had one when you got here but it's an awful lot to take in in such a short period of time." _

_She saw Jaime glance at Harry, a scared look in his eye at the thought of being guided around a foreign place by the pervert that had basically tried to rape him the first time they'd met. She'd just laughed and told him not to worry and had begun by showing him to his next class as the bell signalling the end of lunch had gone giving them five minutes to get to their next class. _

* * *

That was a little over a month ago and since then they'd become good friends. Even Harry, although he was, obviously, still determined to get Jamie into bed.

Jamie spots his pot noodle peeking out from underneath the table. He can't help but shiver as he remembers what she'd done to Harry. It still scared him to think about the gleeful look she'd had on her face whilst she'd pounded Harry into the floor. It was the subject of many a nightmare.

He knelt and picked up the pot noodle and began to prepare it, the delicious smell causing his stomach to growl painfully in anticipation of the food to come.

By this time Molly and Harry had sat down and were quietly observing him.

You could see Harry's eyes straining to look at Jaime's ass, licking his lips every so often, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Jamie can see the cogs in his head turning, plotting how he'd next try to seduce, or rape as everyone else calls it, him. Molly appeared to be asleep, her head resting on her arms, but Jamie can tell that she's not due to the tense way she's holding her shoulders.

"So," Jamie begins, "I take it you had a bad day?" he questions Molly.

She raises her head to reply, but Harry quickly interjects, "No day is bad if you're in it Jaime!" Whilst trying to look seductive by fluttering his eyelids. Though if you asked Jaime it simply looked like he had something in his eye.

A pained expression suddenly crosses his face. He falls out of his chair and just lies there on the floor, frothing at the mouth. Jaime looks at Molly to see her glaring down at Harry. Oh yeah, she's pissed. Her eyes shift towards Jaime, daring him to challenge her, a glint in her eye that shows that she's all too willing to put him in his place as well.

He holds his hands up in surrender before grabbing his freshly made pot noodle and occupying the seat that had recently been vacated. "What happened?" He asks, quickly hiding behind his hands in case she attacks him like she did Harry.

Instead she just sighs and flops down on to the table. "I got a call from my parents, apparently my supervisor called and told them that I'm failing some of my subjects." She pauses for a deep breath and Jaime can't help but interrupt.

"Some?" He asks, one slender eye brow raised. If there's one thing that he knows for certain about Molly it's that she doesn't do things halfway. That and she's not very academic, only getting into the school through the sports programme.

She glares at him, causing him to flinch. But in the end just sighs and says, "Fine. I'm failing most of my subjects. It's only p.e and English literature that I'm passing at the moment."

Jamie can understand how she's passing p.e, she's a freaking monster at any form of sports, but English literature? She hates reading and anything to do with writing.

She can see the confused look on his face. "In English all you have to do is blab you're way through and convince the person reading that you're right. I'm good at convincing people that I'm right."

Jaime can't deny that she can be very persuasive, though it's normally due to her monstrous fighting ability scaring everyone into submission. Even the toughest guys in the school tremble before her. Heck, half of the teachers are afraid of her. And who can blame them. Also, she is right about English, as long as you can persuade them that you're right you've got a good chance of passing.

He realises that she's still talking and begins to listen again, "-nd the worst part is that my parents have been told that if I don't pass my next tests in all of my failing subjects then I'll be kicked out. Sports scholarship or not the school doesn't accept failing in any of your core subjects."

"she's right," a voice pipes up from beneath the table "idiot muscle head women have no place at this school. She's done for". Jamie looks down to see Harry looking up at him lovingly, from between his legs. Maybe if they were different circumstances, and with Jack of course, he wouldn't have minded. But there they were, having a serious conversation and this idiot goes and interrupts them.

Instead of getting all angry and flustered, or embarrassed, Jamie simply pours some of the boiling hot pot noodles onto Harry's head. Causing him to roll around on the floor, screaming, in agony, and clutching his head trying to somehow stop the pain but simply burning his hands in the process.

Jamie then calmly turns to Molly and motions for her to continue. Which she does, a tad scared at the evil, sadistic, look on Jamie's face. A look she'd never expected the kind-hearted boy to have.

"I need to get some serious help from my teachers if I want to have any hope of remaining in this school. I'll also need your help to stop me getting distracted whilst I revise. After all, we know that if it's just me and this idiot the only thing that will happen is that he'll get beaten up and I'll probably get detention for beating up the little perv." Whilst she was saying this her foot somehow made its way to Harry's chest and began to press down on it, digging her pointed high heel in, causing Harry even more excruciating pain.

Jamie begins to feel sorry for the poor boy and decides to try and help him.

he quickly forms a three stage plan. Stage 1: Agree to help her to grab her attention. Stage 2: offer her something extra, to sweeten the deal. Stage 3: completely change the subject and get her out of the kitchen and off of Harry.

He looks down and notices Harry's having a hard time breathing from the pain. Time to put the plan into action, possibly risking his life.

"Hey, Molly," he begins, "You know that I'll always do everything I can to help you, as long as it's not too morally wrong. You know, such as helping you kidnap the guy you like." She'd tried to get him to help her with that once. Something about needing someone to tie him up whilst she held him down. of course he'd refused. "So of course I'll sit in with you and Harry to help you revise."

He has her attention. Now to move onto stage 2.

"I tell you what, I'll even lend you my laptop so you can study in your room, instead of in the library where everyone can distract you."

The students were allowed to bring their own laptops but unfortunately a lot of them either didn't own them or couldn't be bothered to bring them. Molly's part of the latter group. This made it quite hard for her to concentrate on her studying as she had to go to the library to go on the computers there and there was always people there who distracted her.

"Thanks Jaime!" She says, beaming at him.

As she says this her foot lifts off of Harry slightly, making it so that he can breathe. So now onto stage 3.

"You know how tonight's movie night," He questions casually, so as not to let her know that he's up to something.

"Yeah," she replies, confused at the sudden change in subject. Good, that meant that it's time for the finishing blow.

"Well I heard that they're going to be watching that new film, Warm Bodies? I think it's called?" at this point Jamie raises his eye brow at her, as if to ask her.

Her face grows excited as he mentions the film. He knows how much she wanted to see it in cinemas but wasn't able to due to failing yet another test. "well, I think I can hear it starting now if you want to go watch it."

By the time he'd finished his sentence she was already out of the door and sat down, bowl of popcorn in hand, eyes glued to the screen as the opening credits started.

Oddly enough he wasn't actually lying, after all he knew better than to lie to Molly. He knew that they were going to watch it because he'd heard them talking about it during break. That and he'd seen them getting the movie out just as he was entering the kitchen. Luckily they'd decided to watch the adverts for the upcoming movies otherwise they'd have already started the film and there would be hell to pay. Molly has been looking forward to watching this film for months and if she misses any of it then people will more than likely be killed by her.

He, finally, begins to eat his now lukewarm pot noodle. Savouring the flavour as he sucks the noodles into his mouth. After about a minute of this he hears a noise from below.

He sees Harry smiling up at him. Harry goes to speak, obviously to thank him.

"You look so sexy when you eat pot noodles like that. I bet you even drink all the sauce." All of this is said with a seductive look that would work on most girls, and some guys, but not on Jaime. After all, Jaime's still in love with Jack. Even if he did abandon him when he needed him most. And not turned up when he said he would.

_"Gahhh!"_ Jamie screams internally, he's supposed to be getting over Jack, not pining over him like some puppy that's lost its master. He might not be interested in dating anyone else, but that doesn't mean that he can't try to forget about him. After all, he'll probably never be able to see him again so what's the point of loving him any more.

That's right, the sooner he can move on the better, that way he can finally start to actually live a full life like his parents said they wanted.

By the time all of this had gone through Jaime's mind Harry had started hugging his leg and was gradually inching his way further up, getting closer to his ultimate goal. And you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what it is.

Jamie moves back to get away form him and ends up falling out of his chair, landing on his back on the floor, banging his head hard on the kitchen tiles in the process.

He feels a hand on his ankle and looks down to see Harry looming over his feet, a scary, perverted smirk on his face.

Quickly, and without thinking, Jamie jerks his foot up towards his chest before smashing it down onto Harry's face. He can feel something crunch beneath his foot and a warm liquid begins to squirt onto his leg. He looks to see Harry clutching his broken nose, blood streaming out from between his fingers.

For a moment both of them just sit there looking shocked at them. Then Jamie suddenly jumps into action, running over to the sink to get a damp cloth for Harry's nose.

All he can say is "I'm so sorry. I acted on instinct." Over and over again. Harry just sits there on the floor, stunned at what Jamie had done.

It was, of course, then that one of the teachers in charge for that night, Mr Heffernan walked in. He's around 6 foot 3 with light brown hair and bright blue eyes that stand out in stark contrast to his tanned face. He's not handsome but not ugly, just a regular 28-year-old man.

Now imagine the scene from his point of view, he sees a student sitting stunned on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose whilst another got a damp cloth for him. Most teachers would probably make a big deal about it. However he takes in the situation, sighs, and says "Make sure to clean up when you're done. And don't do this again, or at least not on my night otherwise I'll be accused of negligence and that means a lot of paperwork that I can't be bothered to do." And walks out again, cool as a cucumber.

Everyone in school agrees that he's the best teacher. His teaching methods might not teach you the most but he's funny whilst he teaches you. A lot different from most of the old geezers at this school. All they ever do is go on and on about boring old things in their boring old voices in their boring old classes whereas he acts more childish than the students and is very easily distracted. It's very amusing.

Jamie's distracted by a groan from the floor and quickly rushes to Harry's side with the, now damp, cloth and began to wipe the blood from his face.

After cleaning up the blood from his face Jaime's happy to see that there's no lasting damage, probably due to all the beatings he's taken from Molly over the years making him tougher than most people in the school.

The bleeding stops after a few more minutes, but Harry still just sits there, mumbling under his breath, vacantly staring at the wall.

Jamie leans closer to try and hear what he's saying.

"I ..n't be...ve ..at ...ie wo... ..o t... to ..e ..he.. ..ll I .id wa.. .o.e h.. ..oo m..uch!"

Jamie still couldn't quite hear him, only catching fragments of thee words, so he leant even closer, practically in his lap and finally managed to hear what he's been saying, "I can't believe that Jaime would do this to me when all I did was love him too much!"

Jamie sighs and leaves the kitchen, turning the light off and leaving his insufferable friend to mumble quietly too himself. Which also had the amusing bonus of scaring any classmates that went into the kitchen. All they'd hear is his mumbling in the dark. Jamie quietly giggled to himself as he ascended the stairs to go to his room on the third, and top, floor.

Jamie had been surprised to find that there are several dormitories dotted around the campus for the different types of students. Jamie's dorm was for those that concentrated more on academics. Molly's dorm is located in the east section of the school, just passed the sports grounds and is where the people there on sports scholarships stay so that they don't disturb the others with all of their training. Harry lives in the same dorm as Jaime, which is why Molly's there, after all the two of them have been best friends for as long as they can remember and Harry's sure to be picked on if he goes to a dorm full of muscle heads like Molly.

Jamie went there once to look for Molly after school. It was an experience that will forever be in his nightmares. Rooms full of muscle head guys and girls all shouting and screaming at each other.

But that wasn't the worst part. the worst part was by far the smell. Can you imagine it, a house reeking of the sweat off forty teenagers who're all sport nuts. It was horrible, sometimes he can still smell it.

With a shudder Jamie arrives at the door to his room as someone screams downstairs.

He enters his room with a small chuckle. His room has a single bed with a chest of draws, a wardrobe and a desk. The furniture was simple, as expected from a school that has to supply over 200 rooms with furniture, not including the 40 classrooms.

Jamie jumps on his bed and sighs into the pillow. He stays like that for about 10 minutes before, with a groan, he gets up to finish the English homework he'd started at the library earlier. An hour later he stands up, his English essay lying finished on his desk and heads to the showers..

The showers are shared with one on the second floor for the girls and this one, on the third floor, for the guys. This was the best time to go as most people will be watching the end of the movie and will then be in a mad rush to get that days homework done. That's one of the reasons Jamie normally skips the movie and finishes his homework. This way he normally gets the showers to himself, or there's only 1 or 2 other people in their and it's normally easy to avoid that number as there's 10 shower stalls and 15 sinks. When he gets there he sees a couple of guys at the sink and that's all. He recognises them from a couple of classes but can't remember their names. He goes into the stall farthest from the door and has a shower, letting the hot water soothe his body after the knock he took when Harry had tackled him, he'd most likely have a bruise on his side tomorrow.

With a sigh he finishes up and heads back to his room after brushing his teeth.

Upon returning he suddenly feels tired so he goes to bed.

* * *

_"Ugh.." he groans as a hand claws at the flesh on his chest, painfully twisting his nipples in a way that's sure to leave lasting damage. He then feels something wet and slimy on his lips causing him to gasp, giving it the perfect opportunity to enter and ravage his mouth. _

_This continues for about 5 minutes before a hand tangles itself in his hair before yanking him off of his bed and onto the floor, ripping out a clump of hair in the process causing blood to trickle down his face from where his hair was pulled out. Despite this he refused to cry and give the monster the satisfaction of seeing him cry._

_He gasps as the shorts he sleeps in are yanked off of him, allowing the sadistic beast above him to see every part of him, and from the gleam in its eye Jamie knew that it liked the amount of pure, unblemished skin that it saw. He showed his appreciation by quickly biting the inside of Jamie's leg, hard enough to have blood dripping from his black lips when he looked up at Jamie, savouring the taste of his, fear filled, blood. _

_He then gives the same treatment to his other leg whilst raking his lightly nails down Jaime's sides. When his hands reach Jamie's hips he digs his nails in before flipping him over so that he's on all fours, butt high in the air._

_Jaime freezes, scared at what he can tell is coming and knows he's powerless to stop._

_He lets outa small scream of pain as he feels two long nailed fingers forcing their way into him, dry and he finally gives in and lets the tears pour down his face, unable to stop himself as he feels the nails tearing him up inside. He screams even louder as he feels them pulled out just as suddenly as they entered him._

_He hears a light chuckle from the shadowy figure behind him and senses movement as it moves around to his front._

_He sees something fall to the ground and feels something pressed against his lips, causing him to panic. He can't really expect him to, do that after all this. _

_But the figure is relentless and reaches down with one hand, gripping Jaime's jaw and forcing his lips apart. For a moment he just stares down at him, as if daring him to try to fight back and give him the opportunity to fight back. _

_After a few moments and a satisfied grunt he thrusts forwards, violating Jaime's mouth. Jaime immediately chokes as his mouth is filled and yet still more comes, forcing its way down his throat and preventing him from breathing. Eventually he reaches the end and can feel the shadows hair in tickling his nose as he chokes, tears pouring down from his eyes and being absorbed by said hair. _

_Jamie feels his consciousness beginning to fade and he's happy about it as it means he won't be awake when the inevitable happens. However, just before he sinks into oblivion the monster roughly jerks out of his mind, allowing him a couple of seconds to breathe before repeating the process, this time telling Jamie to suck and make it feel even better and b__y this point Jamie's desperate for this to be over and meekly complies._

_This is repeated over the course of the next ten minutes before Jamie hears a grunt from above and a thick, slimy, salty substance begins to pour into his throat causing him to gag. However he's held firm by his hair and forced to swallow every last drop._

_After it's all gone the, still hard, member is pulled out of his mouth before being slapped against his cheeks. _

_He's then released and promptly collapses onto the floor. However, two hands grab his hips and pull him up into his earlier position before spreading him for the world to see. _

_One hand creeps around his waist to grab his shaft which had betrayed him whilst his mouth was being violated. The hand gives a couple of painfully hard tugs, making sure that he was as hard as he would get._

_The figure then chuckles before ;leaning forward so his breath tickles Jaime's ear as he whispers, "You dirty little whore. You know you love it and can't get enough, now beg! Or I'll be forced to punish you." in a voice that tells Jaime that he'd be only too willing to punish him._

_"Please, d-do i-it," Jamie chokes out, scared yet slightly aroused as he's forced to beg to be raped. _

_He hears a tut from above followed by a sharp tug on his hair, causing him to gasp in pain mixed pleasure. "I know you can do better than that!" The voice growls in his ear._

_"Please do it! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week! Violate me over and over!" Jamie says, finally breaking down and giving into the pleasure created by the pain. _

_He doesn't get a response, but the figure was obviously pleased as he quickly thrust into Jamie in one quick motion. _

_Jamie's breath freezes in his throat as pain radiates from his lower half. It felt like he was being eaten alive from the inside by a pair of demonic chipmunks with blunt teeth. He gasps as the figure pulls out quickly, giving him momentarily relief before, plunging back in, this time not pulling out but giving a series of quick shallow thrusts. After a minute of this it turns into longer, slower thrusts that actually produce more pleasure than pain for Jamie, causing him to stiffen once again. _

_This continues for the next half an hour and by this point the monster's hand was slowly sliding his hand up and down Jamie's manhood, whilst the monster varies his thrusts, never quite hitting that one spot enough for Jamie to go over the edge. _

_His thrusts became slightly more erratic, finally hitting that one spot and allowing him to come to fruition all over the hand tightly gripping him and the floor._

_During this he'd clenched around the member penetrating him and a few, short thrusts after his own orgasm he felt the monster begin to release his load into him. The hot liquid burning the cuts on his insides, produced by the very fingers that are tightly gripping his dripping manhood._

_He feels himself being filled up to the brim yet more and more just keeps coming, yet the thickness in him makes it impossible for any to leak out and the other hand as on iron grip on his waist, making it impossible to escape._

_After a few more seconds Jaime's vision begins to go black, starting at the corners of his eyes and spreading. He can feel himself losing control of his body and in tries one last time t jerk forward and give his bowels some relief but to no avail and, as he finally drifts off and into the void, he hears a dark and menacing laugh that chills him to the bone. At first he can't figure out where it's coming from but suddenly he realises. It's coming from his own throat and, with that last thought, he finally succumbs to the blackness covering his eyes and drifts away._

* * *

_**Authors Note: **It's finally finished! I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry if you didn't. But either way please tell me what you thought and how I can improve as this is my first story and I know I have a lot of room for improvement__! And don't be too mad at the quality cos it's 2 am where I am and I've only been getting about six hours of sleep these last two nights because a) I've been writing and b) Once you get started on YouTube it's hard to stop :D_

_I know it's a longer chapter than the others but I hope you took the time to read it all and didn't just skip the boring parts, cos that would probably just leave you with the lest scene which was sort of my apology for both taking so long to update and making the chapter more boring than it should be. Especially considering I originally wanted there to be even more but thought that this was a good place to end it. :)_

_P.S. I don't know how long it's take me to update but I'll try to update soon, it just depends on my mood and how fast I can think up the next chapter, after all I'm making this up as I go along and I am not entirely sure where this is going myself. And this authors not is ridiculously long which I apologise for. So thank you for reading and I look forward to bringing you the next chapter and reading the reviews that my kind and loving readers will no doubt leave for me._

_(And yes I know I'm disturbed but deal with it! And I apologise to everyone that likes chipmunks but that's all I could think of :P )_

_By the way I cba to proof read this just yet but I'm going to post it anyway and might, if I feel like it, go over it over the next couple of days and if anyone tells me an are where I could improve then I will definitely work on that bit. So bye for now and I'll see ya soon! I hope :D_

_(P.P.S can someone please explain what a passive voice is because it keeps saying that yet I can't figure out just what is wrong with it! It makes no sense to me! I hope that doesn't mean I'm stupid but please help!) _


End file.
